Hollow A Bleach & DevilHunter Yohko Crossover
by TheLetterQ
Summary: 16 year old Yohko Mano is grieving the loss of her family, butchered like dogs by unseen demons. Now, the Death Gods are coming for her. What's a devil hunter to do? Rated Mature.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This fanfic is a crossover between the animes Bleach and Devil Hunter Yohko. I don't own either of them. To learn more about this story, go to hollowfic at Livejournal.

* * *

Hollow  
A Bleach/Devil Hunter Yohko crossover

Yohko Mano sighed as she gathered her belongings into her book bag. Her usually cheery, soulful eyes cast a final glance at the empty desk of her friend Chikako Ogawa. Chi never arrived at the school today. _Perhaps she was ill? _Thought the young girl as she clasped shut her book bag._But I don't remember a bug going around..._ With a sigh, young Yohko left the classroom, heading down the polished halls of her quickly emptying high school.

Outside, it was dingy and grey. Autumn clouds hung low in the sky, threatening to split open and let flow the water bloating the alabaster vapors. She shivered, rubbing the pleats of her school uniforms skirt smooth. With a heavy step brought on by the Fall drudgery, Yohko began to walk. The girl was not heading for her own home, but rather the home of Grandmother Chiaki, and her cousin, Ayoko.

There had been a lot of tension regarding Grandmother Chiaki's spot in the family, yet, for all the strife, Grandmother Madoka thought it would be the most beneficial if Ayoko and Yohko trained together occasionally. Yohko's eyes lidded slightly, mind giving in to deep thought. Training. Hunting...

She still had a laceration on her left ribs from a devil attacking a bus depot. Recalling it, Yohko sucked in a reflective breath, her bandages straining under the pull. Sure, hunters could heal, but lately it seemed to the young Devil Slayer that the demons were getting faster, smarter, more brutal. As if they found a weakness and were slowly tugging at it. Like a loose thread on a scarf.

Was she unraveling?

"Ha!" Yohko scoffed, her sudden vocal exclamation puncturing the mid-season stillness and echoing into the sky. "I'm just sixteen! If anyone's unraveling, it's Grandma Chiaki, with her crazy drills." A puff of vapor was married to her latest sigh.

Roughly ten minutes of dragging footsteps bridged the gap between the school, and the other Mano household.

Gradually, a slight tingle filled the teenager's mind. It seemed strongest just below the hair clasps that held her unique hairstyle together. Yohko blinked back to reality, brows lowering and head shooting up to look at the house full on.

"Danger..."

There was a dull clatter as Yohko dropped her bag, running up the steps of the house, and practically falling though the front door.

Hollow eyes starred at the newly arrived girl. Only eyes.

Yohko screamed, squirming back. There was a fleshy touch against her palm and a wet squish sound, and Yohko jumped to look at what she had placed her hand upon. An aged, bloody lung rested under her hand, providing the meat in a hardwood-floor-lung-and-hand sandwich. The poor child panted, raising to her feet, obsessively wiping her hand against her skirt.

"Chiaki? Ayoko!?" Hastily, Yohko ran from the entry hall, into the living room. There is where she found her extended family.

Grandmother Chiaki, Ayoko, along with Ayoko's assistant Azusa II were all resting on the living room floor in a circle. There legs were parted, resting foot to foot to foot. All three torsos were sliced open, most of the organs laying in a pile in the center of the circle. Their mouths, noses, and nether regions were dessicrated, plugged with long, thin, black candles. The ones held in their mouths and eye sockets were lit, wax slowly, almost lazily dripping down onto the faces of this small family.

Yohko felt like a coward for turning and running out of the house, and she felt weak as she swallowed back a stomach full of vomit. All she wanted was to get home. It was demons, she was certain. And such a vile clan like those who attacked Ayoko's family were not to be trifled with. Ayoko was a skilled hunter. Yohko would need help. It was a blow to the Hunter legacy, Yohko knew, and she also knew that Grandmother Madoka would need to know everything; perhaps, painful as it was, see for herself.

And then Yohko came across utter ruin.

Tears blurred Yohko's eyes as she ran into the chaos. "No. Not here too...!"

Her home, her beautiful home was demolished, the whole wall which once held the front door was gone. Yohko wrestled through debris and mortar, trying to get through what she thought was the living room, yet resembled more a war zone.

"Grandmother!" Yohko called, her voice straining with panic and a sudden drain of energy. Still, she pressed on. "Mom! Azusa!"

Brown eyes widened, and a fresh well of tears gave her vision a gaussian blur as her sight befell the kitchen. The always immaculate floor was awash in fresh, bright blood. The spillage kept growing. Splashes of the life fluid decorated the walls and cabinets in high, feathery arcs. Some chunky bits still slowly slipped down the walls, reaching the floor with a satisfyingly nauseating 'splat'. Among this Jack The Ripper art piece lay Sayoko Mano.

"MOM!" Yohko shot into the kitchen, loosing her balance to the slick blood, she collapsed to her knees, force still letting her slide across the floor as she forced herself by sheer will to reach her mother. "MOM!" The young woman slid her hand under Sayoko's head, cradling it in her lap. Slowly, Sayoko's eyelids fluttered, to eventually crap open halfway. her gaze was misty and seemed far away. She was not looking at Yohko, but rather, looking though her.

"Y...Y-.oh..Ko..."

"What happened? Mom? Where's Grandmother and Azusa?" Sayoko's daughter's voice was frantic with worry.

"I-.I'm sorry.."

It was far from the answer Yohko expected. "Sorry?" She repeated in a suddenly softer tone.

"A...about pushing you. About boys. I-..I just wanted...you to enjoy your youth." The 'th' morphed obscenely into a death rattle as Sayoko's eyes gradually closed, then it faded to nothing.

Yohko inhaled shakily, wishing nothing more then to simply stay with her mother. But duty would not allow her such luxury. She had to minimize casualties; Grandmother Madoka and Azusa were still unaccounted for.

With a small nod and prayer, Yohko lay her mother down onto the floor once more, taking the time to arrange her hands upon her chest in a more respectful resting position. Indulging in a sob, the young woman wiped her eyes and rose, shooting out of the ruined room.

With fervor, Yohko checked every room of the once large and exceptional home, yet Madoka and Azusa still managed to elude her. Pain shot through Yohko's right foot suddenly and she stumbled, gravity ruling over the rest and she fell hard onto the plaster and brick that now littered the floor. She looked back at her foot, with proudly displayed a long gash in the heel. With a tilt of her head, Yohko slowly reached for the cut, fingertips dipping into the streaming blood. Seemingly entranced, Yohko rubbed the blood between her thumb and forefinger, studying it with a calm curiosity. Her eyes flicked toward the object that had cut her.

Thick, black, almost oblong shaped rims circled broken lenses, and one of the stems jutting out were broken. Slowly, and with a shaking hand, Yohko lifted the object up. Dust from the destruction around her powdered the shattered lenses, and she exhaled a strong, focused puff of air to blow some away. Yohko recognized them. They were glasses, and Yohko had seen them many times, over many years.

"...Chi..."

**PART B**

Yohko raked a hand through her long, mahogany bangs, pushing out a ragged breath. Slamming her eyes shut, the girl made a point not to turn her gaze back to the form of her mother, laying now lifeless on the kitchen floor. She felt her right hand close tightly into a fist; the joints in her strong fingers whitening and running pain signals along the synapses. Blood flowed from her hand, dripping into a neat little puddle beside Yohko's foot. The young brunette gasped as a drop fell onto her white sock, and she immediately looked at her now open palm. Did she cut her hand on the glasses? No..it was her mother's blood.

She was so defenseless. She had never learned how to fight like Yohko and Azusa. Grandmother never taught...

"GRANDMOTHER!!" Yohko hurled herself into the living room, frantically searching the wreckage for any signs of life. There were obvious signs of struggle, the fact that the living room was obliterated stood as a testament to that very fact. Blood glazed various surfaces of rubble, but not in the amounts that would be life threatening. Jumping and vaulting over the fallen shelter, Yohko hurried across the structure that was once a home, to a broken wall.

The wall displayed a gaping hole, yet Yohko paid it no mind, nor did she stop to look for danger as she climbed through the space, falling into the darkness of the hidden shrine room.

Through the thick darkness, Yohko noticed the outline of how things were. They were, more or less as they should be. A few pictures fell from the wall, crashed in splintered glass onto the floor, and charms here and there were toppled over, but this most sacred of rooms remained more or less unscathed, and definitely stayed hidden.

A wheeze hit Yohko's ears, and the girl felt a shiver run through her spine. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to make out objects in the darkness. A thud to her distant left confirmed one thing though: Yohko certainly was not alone.

Her bloodied hand curled into a fist once again, the ornamental family ring on her hand sought our some invisible light, and brought a twinkle into the darkness. Rising to her feet, the girl swallowed back a sudden sob, pushing it down into her belly as she loft up her fist.

"The ruin you've carved out in these crumbled walls..." Yohko miraculously managed to keep her voice from wavering as it cut through the hollow blackness. "are like severed lifelines you mercilessly. Though my heart is heavy with loss, and my body a brittle cage, I will not rest until all demons are eliminated."

Unseen hands gently caressed her form, before peeling back her clothing in an explosion of power. Waves of ethereal energies slipped over the young girl's body, forming a dress of silk around her delicate body. The energies then gathered in her palms, and formed into a sword of cruel, paranormal justice.

"108th generation...devil hunter-"

"...y..Yohko..."

The girl gasped, dropping the diphthong on her tongue, and running towards the source of the pitifully weak whimper.

"Grandmother!" Cried Yohko as her knees slammed against the hardwood floor. She gripped the hand of the old woman, young fingers traced the wrinkles and varicose veins on the back of Madoka's hands, and Yohko failed to hold back a sob.

"Grandmother, you're ...hurt...bad...you're so cold...What happened?"

Madoka Mano rasped out a breath, a pool of blood continuing to grow from her left side.

"Y-..Yohko...Th-..they took...Azusa..." The final syllable of the young hunter in training's name was hissed out weakly as Madoka fell into her own personal blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandmother?"  
Yohko knew not to move the wounded old woman, yet she did chance a pat to the sunken, wrinkled jowls. "Grandmother?!"  
The elderly Madoka Mano did not respond, yet beneath her blood soaked and flower printed t-shirt, Yohko saw the woman's chest steadily rise and fall. She knew her grandmother to be a strong woman, who'd fight.

She'd die when ready, damn it!

A sudden crack of wood paneling in the next few rooms over caused Yohko to tense, her taught muscles twitching and brown eyes focusing on the exposed opening of the hidden room. Without looking away, the teenager outstretched an arm, silently pulling a woven carpet over her grandmother's prone figure in an effort to keep her unseen.

The sawdust and blood scented air carried voices with it, speaking so low that only murmurs made sense to Yohko, and words were unintelligible. A floorboard creaked pathetically before snapping under the weight of Yohko's unknown company and now a pair of shadows fell across her line of sight.

"We're too late." A female voice finally conceded at a volume Yohko could decipher. "Gone."

Her voice was so...cold; it caused a knot to well in Yohko's belly.  
_Of course they're gone!_ the girl thought, angrily._ Mother...But that's no excuse to be so disrespectful! So disgusted at there fate!_ The girl had to swallow down a sneer in order to control herself, before trusting herself enough to creep a bit closer to the shattered opening and peek out into the living room beyond.

Yohko could see a young woman who looked no older then herself, dressed in a strange sort of black gi, and the sort of pants she's seen the priests and priestesses of the local temple wear. At her hip was a long katana, hooded in a sheathe.

"Wait." A deeper voice spoke out in a commanding tone, a tone that once again caused Yohko's muscles to freeze beneath her. "Something's not right..." Again, the floorboards groaned in stress, and he-who-posessed-the-voice moved, but he remained out of Yohko's line of sight.

"Hn?" The woman looked toward her companion with large, dark, endless eyes that, were she in a better mind set, Yohko would find quite absorbing.

The brown haired girl winced despite herself as she heard the telltale _shring_ sound of a blade being unsheathed. The unknown figure stepped partially into her view now, and in his right hand he held an extremely long blade. He came to rest at the body of Yohko's mother, towering over it, although he was not overly tall.

Yohko screamed, springing from her coiled up pose and launching out of her hiding spot. Without focus, the girl summoned her blade into her hand, forcing her body between that of the man, and her mother's corpse, blades scraping and sparking against each other as Yohko used herself as a shield against those who would desecrate her family.

**Part B**  
The small woman with the dark hair jumped back as Yohko suddenly lashed out, and she subconsciously lifted a hand to shade her eyes from the resounding sparks of the twin blades crashing together. Her sandaled foot skidded against some rubble, yet the woman was able to get a steady footing due to reflexes that were honed through training.  
The dark haired woman blinked in a bit of shock as she realized the cut of the attacking girl's garb. "Devil hunter..." She whispered under her breath.

The young man swore under his breath, as his pale eyes narrowed in a dark glare against Yohko's wet, angry and accusing stare.

Yohko could feel her arm muscles strain as she pushed her blade against the young man's. Her knuckles stressed and her she felt her palms begin sweat against the slick handle of her Soul Sword. A cramp began to snake up her calf muscles as she dug her stance against the ruined floorboards.

"KEEP AWAY!" Screamed Yohko, voice strained by the stress of having a her whole world fall apart. "Keep away from-..."

Yohko never got to finish her cries when quite suddenly, she felt as if she were hit in the chest with a cinder block. All the air was chased from her lungs and she could not breathe. Part of her felt as if she were falling backwards, and yet another part felt as if she were struggling to keep her balance. Yohko felt her knees finally slam into the ground as the clatter of a blade falling useless into the dirt filled her ears.

"Wh-..." She struggled to gasp, but her lungs hurt her so. "Wh...?" Weakly, the devil hunter raised a hand, a hand that was just a moment ago holding her Soul Sword, to her chest; to cradle it, to catch her breath. 

"...Rukia..." the boy murmured, brows furrowing in confusion. "Look."

"I see it, Ichigo." Rukia nodded, slowly relaxing into a less offensive stance and taking a step towards the breathless girl. "Strange."

"...Happened...?" Yohko gasped.

"Calm down." assured the woman whom the boy called 'Rukia'. "We won't hurt you."

Yohko, meanwhile, had her eyes fixated upon a chain that led from her chest and...she hadn't the strength to look around and see to what it was connected. With sluggish, lethargic movements, Yohko cupped a part of another chain linked to the same source in her chest. It was broken.

"Two chains?" Ichigo questioned as the severed links rattled in Yohko's nesting palms. "How can that be? What does this mean. What, is she a vampire or something?" He spat out the last question with much sarcasm and vitriol.

"She must have ..." Rukia's voice trailed off in through, before she continued, authoritivly. "Never mind, we'll figure it out later. Hey, you?" Rukia gently shook Yohko by the shoulders having now knelt by her. Slowly, Yohko made eye contact. "What are you doing here?"

"...home. Devils." Was all Yohko could muster.

Rukia glanced over the weakened girl's shoulder; that's when she saw it. A hidden room with old parchments and papers and shrines with pictures on the wooden walls. Pictures of a linage, a legacy. Photo after photo of women, each dressed in a similar fashion: a red silk, chinese dress proudly displaying a stylized yin-yan upon the chest. An ancestral home.

"This is _your_ house?" Rukia asked. "A house of Devil hunters? The hollows attacked Devil Hunters?"

"Hollows?" The hunter's eyelids fluttered over her eyes, dazed.

"Here. Ichigo, help me." Rukia moved to pull Yohko up to her feet, Ichigo taking the other arm and the pair steadying the girl and slowly leading her along the chain's path. Her brown eyes followed the links, one over the other, until they befell the sight of a fourth party standing in the room. Yohko allowed her gaze to drift up to the face of this new person. Fresh tears welled in the young girl's eyes as she saw her mother, pale and smiling and whole, staring back at her.

"...Mom...?" Yohko said, afraid that at the title, the image would fade away to nothing. "You're ok." she could not keep her voice steady.

"Oh, Yohko." Sayoko's smile broadened, yet tears pooled in her own eyes. "I have to go now. But it doesn't hurt anymore. And I am not scared. Yohko..."

The tears spilled across Yohko's cheeks as she felt her mother's deathly cold hands take her own. At that touch, Yohko knew- her mother was going away forever.

"Yohko, please." her mother continued. "Please be happy. It's all I ever wanted for you. It's what I've always tried to tell you. Enjoy life. And everything it has to offer. Have fun! It's why we're here."

"Where are you going?" Yohko asked, helplessly. She wasn't an idiot, she knew Sayoko was now dead and would never be with her again...but where was she going? And how?

"To the Soul Society." Supplied Rukia. "It's where all the good spirits go. Ichigo will send her there. It won't hurt," The woman assured the weak, quietly sobbing girl. "And they will take good care of her."

"I am ready." Sayoko turned her wet gaze to Ichigo and offered a thankful smile and small nod.

Ichigo mirrored the nod and solemnly lofted his blade, gently stamping the end of the handle to Sayoko Mano's forehead.

As the woman began to glow and peacefully fade away before Yohko, she glanced upon her daughter for one last time. "This one's pretty cute huh, Yohko?" She teased, unable to resist the chance to give Yohko one last, good taunt.

"Mother!!" Yelped an embarrassed and mortified Yohko.

"And he does good work."

"You're hopeless!"

"I approve..."

The lights were gone, Sayoko was gone, there was a chime and a black butterfly gracefully winged along the rank breeze and out through a shattered wall.

"...Mother..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Part A

Slowly, and with great care, Rukia helped Yohko's spirit to her prone body. Her feet shuffled along the ruin heavily, and she stumbled here and there; yet Rukia's gentle hand guided Yohko with confidence.

Ichigo meanwhile, hoisted Yohko's flesh and blood shell of a body onto it's knees, holding it steady by the shoulders. Her head fell limply to the side, ear resting on his rough knuckles and little strands of hair tickling his flesh.

Yohko paused, before kneeling down into her own body.

The Laws of Physics state that no two objects can inhabit the same place at the same time, else they would explode. This however, does not hold true when combining the physical and spiritual planes of existence.

Everything felt cold, and then warm, a sluggish wave of pins and needles wiped across Yohko's body as senses re-awoke. Her vision was doubled and it caused the girl to blink. When her eyes refocused themselves, and with her head now upright on her shoulders, the first thing Yohko saw were pale eyes. In the dark they were gray, but when light shifted, they took on a brown hue. They were narrow and locked in a permanent, but dedicated scowl. It wasn't a scowl of anger, rather one of concern. Yohko looked into these eyes for many seconds.

Ichigo could see his reflection in Yohko's large, spirited, brown eyes. They were red-rimmed by crying and exhaustion.

"Thank you." She breathed to Ichigo, before letting out a long exhale.

The boy helped her to her feet, and his gaze turned solid, the scowl narrowing. "Ok. I think you need to start explaining things."

Yohko was taken aback. "_I_ have to start explaining things?" she cried, swatting away Ichigo's hands on her shoulder. "How about _you_ start explaining things. Like what are you doing in my house?"

"Yeah? How can you see us, huh?" Ichigo demanded. "Explain that!"

Yohko let out an exasperated growl. "Tell me why you're in my house!"

"HEY!" Rukia barked out, with a loud clap of her hands. "We'll all have a little talk and everything will be explained. Where can we sit where it will be safe?"

Yohko paused, then began to speak reluctantly. "I...guess the shrine room. Oh..oh no...GRANDMA!" Yohko suddenly bolted, heading to the shrine room, where she was previously hidden. Ichigo and Rukia watched Yohko disappear in to a hole in the wall.

"Ichigo, take care of clean up, then meet us in that room."

"What? I have to clean up this mess?!"

"Yohko's mother." Rukia responded to the outrage quietly, and with a solemn voice. "...It's not something Yohko needs to see anymore."

Ichigo calmed. Rukia was right. The death of one's mother was a hellish experience. He gave a little nod and Rukia headed for the hole in the wall.

It was dusty in the room, two of the walls were supporting books that were piled to the ceiling. On the far wall were displayed the linage pictures. In the middle of the room knelt Yohko, throwing a dusty rug off of a bloody and prone body.

"Grandma. Grandma...?" Yohko spoke gently, stroking her grandmother's forehead.

Rukia starred down at the pair with her dark, serious eyes, little eyebrows folded into a "V" of concern. "Can't you heal her?"

"I don't know how. I know the ring can, but I don't know how."

Rukia set her jaw; this Devil Hunter was quite young in her training it seemed. "Ok, move aside." The woman knelt by the elderly form, and placed a hand upon the wound. Green energies caused the hand to glow, a slight hum sang pleasantly, soothingly through the air.

Yohko jerked up to her feet when she heard the sound of rubble being disturbed, but she noted it was just the boy entering the shrine room. "Ok, I want to know what's going on." He demanded in an exasperated, yet level tone.

"Ichigo, we're in the domicile of the Devil Hunters. They're like us- Hundreds of years ago, a Demon broke the barriers that separated his and Earth's dimensions. A girl of great power was able to fight them off. And her daughter took up the oath, and her daughter, and her daughter for generations."

"And you are...From the Soul Society?" Yohko reaffirmed what Rukia had said earlier. "But why are you here? How did you know we were attacked?"

"Yes, we are Soul Reapers." Rukia explained. "And we had been told that a Hollow, that is, a dark spirit, had been here and not a Devil. Regardless, your mother had to be laid to rest. Had she remained walking the Earth, the Hollows could have turned her into one of there own. She's safe now."

"And Grandma Chiaka and Ayoko?" Yohko questioned. "Their souls are-"

"Also in the Soul Society." Ichigo finished the line of thought. "We sent them there too."

"And when I had chains on me?" Yohko continued her barrage of questions.

"That was my doing." Supplied Rukia, focus still on Madoka's healing body. "We didn't have time for an attack, much less Devil Hunter interference, so I knocked your soul from your body. That chain you saw was called the Chain of Fate. As long as it was whole, you were technically still alive."

"What I don't get," Ichigo interjected, his hand running over the back of his spike-y orange hair while his eyes narrowed in confusion. "is why you had two chains, one whole and one broken."

The young Devil Hunter appeared to be perplexed for a moment, before realization slowly seeped in. "It must have been from the fight with Tokima. First Ancestor healed me and brought me back to life." 

"Ok," The boy sighed. "So there's us, the Quincy, and now the Devil Hunters? How many more little clubs like this are there?"

"The Quincy?" Echoed the hunter.

"Yes, the Quincy." Croaked a husky and well used voice. Yohko jumped, before promptly turning her attention back to her grandmother. "Don't tell me you thought we were the only ones, Yohko."

**Part B**

Stubbornly, Madoka Mano pushed herself up to sit, letting out a long exhale after succeeding. Her dark eyes seemed to darken even more as they gained a sort of seriousness.

"There are many strange things in this world. Devils, spirits, yes," She seemed not to be speaking strictly to Yohko, but to Ichigo as well. "But there are more. You mentioned the Quincy- killers of the Hollows. There's also the SOLOMON Organization, Ajo Heavy, The Night Warriors, The Towa Organization, whole towns that make people dissapear, the Bermuda Triangle, Area 51, The Witchblade, those groups in England and Rome that hunts vampires or some such nonsense..."

"Vampires?" Yohko cried, before letting out an overwhelmed sigh. "Next you'll be telling me that Sailor Moon is real."

"Peh!" Spat Madoka, crossing her arms across her chest. "Silly comics and cartoons are all those are." A wince, and instead of crossing her arms, Madoka pressed a palm to her shoulder, the arm below it tensing with pain. The memories of the battle resurfacing in her mind.

"Ms. Mano," Rukia once again donned that authortive, assured voice. "can you describe what attacked you?"

"A monster burst through our front door, and Azusa transformed. She lunged at it before I did, but another came in through the ceiling. I chose to attack that one. A..." Madoka stuttered. "A third came from nowhere and before I knew it, I was down. Two more came, but these were unlike any Devils I had ever encountered. Their faces were..." Arms now calm, the elderly hunter slowly moved her hand over her face, from forehead to chin. "like masks, but skulls."

"Skulls?" Yohko repeated. "Are those the-...?"

"Hollows." Rukia answered boldly.

"Grandma," Yohko's eyes turned dark as concern and urgency filled her voice. "where did they take Azusa?"

"I don't know." she sighed. "But you can bet that the beasts that took her are waiting for you."

"Yeah," Ichigo once again breaking his silence, now stood at the broken opening of the room, effectively perched in the living room. The boy's eyes were towards the floor, and his arm flexed as he moved his blade from it's resting position on his shoulder, to outstretched, pointing the end towards the decimated front door. A puddle of blood painted the mortar and splintered hardwood, mixed with little torn swatches of red fabric. The blood and silk trail headed down the walkway of the Mano house.

"And they left a trail for her to follow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Dusk had long since began to fall by the time the two teens found themselves running along the trail of blood and fabrics. It was decided no-contest who would go: Rukia would stay with the still weak Madoka, and Ichigo would accompany Yohko to rescue Azusa. 

"And just who are we looking for?" The orange haired boy questioned, eyes down at the concrete, allowing himself to be led by the trail of red which was quickly fading from sight in the approaching darkness.

"Azusa, my sidekick. We have to find her, she's just a kid."

The sound of sand scraping along cement was clear as Ichigo skid to a halt. "You get kids involved in this?!" He asked, staring narrow eyed and incredulously at the hunter. Yohko however, didn't stop, brown eyes flicking between the horizon, and the trail that was malevolently left for her to follow.

"Don't stop!" She called over her shoulder, not bothering to look to see if Ichigo was following; she could hear his footfalls behind her. "And her getting training wasn't my idea! Her grandmother sent her. Our grandmother's are friends or...something. Anyway, it was her wish to train, and Grandma thought it was a good idea I guess. She's helpful." Yohko added in a more confident tone, feeling the sudden obligation to defend the girl. If Azusa was to be found safe and sound, Yohko had to believe the young hunter in training to handle herself. "She's good."

"All I know is," And like that, Ichigo was beside her, running at a pace even with her own. "that I'd never let Yuzu or Karin do the kind of things we do."

"Yuzu and Karin?" Yohko chanced a side glance towards Ichigo, mentally taking in the angles of his stern face.

"My sisters. Twins."

An expression which surpassed mere emotion darkened Ichigo's eyes. It was strong, almost mad. An urge to protect, the need to keep something dear safe. Yohko's own eyes softened in empathy.

"Then let's find these devils, so that they won't have to." Yohko concluded, sparing a well intentioned wink of her eye in Ichigo's direction, before springing up into the air and disappearing from his sight onto the roof of a house.

The sky was like pitch now, and in this extreme darkness, the two fighters only had the scent of the blood to follow- it was virtually invisible against the concrete, and the fabrics had long since blown away. Following the rooftops was a quicker means of travel, Ichigo understood that part, but he worried that the trail would be lost up here. Regardless, he watched the dark, blood coloured streak that was Yohko, hopscotch from one roof to the next, and followed suit.

"Won't we lose the trail this way?" Ichigo finally called out, voicing his concerns.

"Don't need it anymore. I can feel her. She's close."

Civilization such as buildings and roads gave way to nature; have long since been abandoned as a mode of transportation and the two squished and crunched their way through mulch and wet autumn grass. Trees stretched towards the sky, but as the pair moved deeper into the forest, vines began to creep and strangle the brush, leaving nothing but tangles of thorns and bramble.

"Yohko!" Ichigo summoned. "Over here!"

The girl headed to his side, and saw what caught his attention. On an especially wicked looking thorn was hooked and curtained a torn swathe of material similar to that of Yohko's costume.

"Azusa..." As her voice trailed off in concern, Yohko lifted her head and gazed over the mess of unnatural overgrowth. The distant backdrop which stood beyond the bramble and barbs seemed dark and oh so silent. Not a bug chirped, not a bat squeaked. Not even the wind had strength to whisper in the fighter's ears.

Silent.

Deathly silent.

The feeling of a kick in the gut punctured through Yohko Mano, and a boiling hot shiver crawled down Ichigo's spine as they took in the sound of the Hunter's name being tortuously screamed through the clouds.

**Part B**

"YOOOHHHKOO!!"

Azusa Kanzaki's little mousy voice tore through the night, it's echos mercilessly shredded by the unnatural thorny vines along the ground and up the trunks of the ancient, black trees. Yohko gripped her hold on the handle of her Soul Sword, body shooting forward as she swung down, slicing at the calloused thorns. The tangle that they grew in seemed nearly impregnable, but the devil hunter continued to hack at the barricade, taking the role of a frenzied lumberjack.

"AZUSA!"

As wood was chipped and splintered away, the nearly chitinous branches let flow a noxious gray liquid. It was thick and filmy with muted, oily colours languidly swirling about in it. Yohko coughed and felt some of this morning's won ton soup climb up into her throat. She coughed again, stumbling back as the putrid scent full invaded her nostrils.

"ASU--...!" Desperately, Yohko tried to call out again, but she couldn't resist the urge to crumpled to the ground in a fit of coughing. Knees gave way under her as she gathered her strength enough to stab into the branches, vainly aiming to cause just that much more progress.

A sure grip caught the dazed girl by her upper arms, Ichigo's one arm wrapping around Yohko's chest for support, while his other carried his blade, slashing in rage, continuing the progress Yohko began, and clearing a path through the mutated, poisoned barbs. Step by step, inch by inch, Ichigo forced his way through the defacto fortress, eyes narrowing as they focused on some unknown target in the distance.

Gradually, Yohko found herself more competent and slowly stepped in time with Ichigo, swinging her blade when she found herself able. When he was satisfied with Yohko's cognitive abilities and motor skills, the orange haired fighter finally released her.

"This is taking too long!" Ichigo finally admitted, ignoring the burn in his overworked shoulder.

"So, what else can we do?" Said the girl.

"I got an idea." He answered. "You keep working on this."

And like that, Ichigo launched himself into the air, leaping past a few treacherous yards of this Demon field. Carefully, he landed on one of the creeping branches covered in thorns, before immediately bouncing off again. He was nearing the heart of the creature- if it could be called that- and the thorns and branches were now growing more knotted, with serrated black thorns that stood up to three feet long.

Were Ichigo to look while midair, he could see what could only be described as a demented gazebo. One form hung from it's roof, ties keeping her off the ground.

The center! It was nothing more then a violent, helter skelter snarl of branches and thorns, woven so tight that it seemed nearly petrified.

For one final time, Ichigo jumped up, while lifting his zanpaktou, the blade of his soul, over his head with the strength of both his fists.

The teenager felt warm and weightless as he focused everything within himself, gaze steady on the rapidly approaching core of this plant. Then suddenly it all dropped out into a proverbial brick moving from his chest, channeled through his hands and out his blade as he swung down, unleashing the energy in a surge of kinetic force.

Yohko shielded her eyes as the technique hit it's target. The branches around her began to glow, before, like burnt plastic, they began to shrivel and recede with an almost maraca-like rattle. Lowering her hand, Yohko took in her surroundings, and saw Ichigo perched on the core of the plant. She began to run forth.

"Wait!"

At the barked command, Yohko skid to a halt. There was a rumble, a force from the earth below moving underneath the surface, collecting at the core. It exploded outwards in a flurry of dying branches. Yohko once again shielded herself from the shrapnel, and Ichigo was thrown from the thing, landing unceremoniously on his feet.

When the dust settled, Yohko starred forward, walking through the kicked up earth and puddles of sick, oozing plant fluids. She studied the gazebo and it's prisoner. Azusa was suspended from the ceiling crossbeam of the structure, hanging from her wrists which were locked in sick, thorny manacles. Yohko continued her stride, walking closer to the vicinity, Ichigo following grimly, a few inches behind.

Upon closer , the pair realized the gazebo seemed to be fashioned out of human flesh. It was sewn together with a barbwire lace, the entry seams seeping rank, red blood. Azusa herself was quite badly beaten, her garb a tattered and revealing mess, her flesh covered in nasty wounds which looked vicious, but were not life threatening.

"Yohko!"

"Azusa!"

"Hold it." An echo announced from behind the twisted gazebo, and from behind it stepped a small form. It was a girl, her school uniform was impeccable and her hair was 'big', styled and teased. A freckled face turned to them and smiled. "Another step Yohko,"

"...Chi..." Yohko gasped under her breath, eyes suddenly burning with warm tears, and knotting with a sick longing to lash out.

"and she dies."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part A**

A cold autumn wind blew with a sick whistle across the field. Little shreds of the ruined thorn bush caught the wind and traveled along with the gale. The wind was Yohko's boon.

"Ichigo," The gust was louder to Chikako's ears then Yohko's low whisper and so she did not detect it. "should something happen to Azusa, please..." The hunter swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in the throat. "Please don't hesitate to send her to the Soul Society. She's just a kid. She doesn't deserve this."

Ichigo's cold, gray eye regarded Yohko a moment, giving a little sliver of head movement for a nod. He then cast his gaze forward, taking a slight step towards the two girls.

"CHIKAKO!" Yohko cried out, a sudden action that startled even herself. "I know you can hear me! There's a demon controlling you! Fight it, Chi!"

Even over the empty expanse between them, Yohko could see that her friend's eyes looked hollow, completely black; any light touching them was immediately absorbed into voids of nothingness. Chi scowled, empty eyes narrowing as she reached out an arm. A blade much like an exaggerated tuning fork materialized. The prongs were both gently curved to the left, the outer prong's edge serrated and cruel. The schoolgirl's hand gripped the handle.

"Chi!" begged Yohko once again. "Please. I know you can fight this. And I know you don't want to hurt Azusa."

"Don't I?" She hissed, bringing the double points of her weapon to the hollow of the captive hunter's throat. A cruel, taunting smile darkened Chikako's visage, dead eyes never looking away from Yohko. "Care to test that theory?"

Yohko swallowed down bile that shot up her throat. It was a familiar and unpleasant sting and flavour, and usually was a harbinger of terrible things on the horizon.

_Keep her talking, damnit!_ Ichigo thought as he chanced another step. He had covered a few yards by now, and was now close enough to see moonlight glinting off the rivulets of blood seeping down Azusa's torn and violated body. The poor girl couldn't have been much older than Yuzu and Karin, a thought which made Ichigo's heart lurch in his chest, through his demeanor never changed.

"Chi!" Ichigo could hear Yohko continue to plea with her possessed friend. Good, at least Chi was distracted.

"Think of what you're doing!" Yohko uttered a small chuckle. "If you kill Azusa, you kill your profits too!"

"Your joke was forced, Yohko." sneered Chikako, shifting the blade so that the silver glow of the moon rested upon the jagged edge.

Another yard behind him, Ichigo kept his eyes focused on Azusa, moving near silently.

Azusa weakly lifted her head, and her large eyes connected with those of Ichigo. The pleading look unsettled the Soul Reaper, and he let out a sudden gasp.

"Oh, and Yohko?" Chi chirped out with a sticky sweet voice. "Control your boyfriend."

Confusion clouded the minds of the non-possessed as Chi swung her blade horizontally, aiming to cleave Azusa in twain.

**Part B**

"NO!" Both Yohko and Ichigo had called out the word. Thinking fast, Yohko pulled a talisman from her pantywaist. She had tucked them in there as a secret weapon, per her grandmother's guidance. Now, she flung it towards Chi, an effort in exorcising the demon within her before Azusa could come to any more harm.

Meanwhile, Ichigo ran towards the pair, readying his sword.

An ill wind caught the paper talisman, carrying it harmlessly past Chi as she followed through with the strike.

Azusa's scream was cut abruptly short as she was cut open, her flesh and blood body quickly losing feeling. There was no more pain.

But somehow, Azusa found herself standing, her arms no longer bound. A broken chain hang listlessly from her collarbone, and she poked it curiously.

Ichigo screamed out as he launched himself into the sky, turning his blade so that the pommel would come down on Azusa. Azusa looked up curiously, innocently, at the descending Ichigo. What did he mean to do?

_Please_. Yohko begged silently to the Gods as she watched the scene unfurl, playing out in what seemed to be slow motion before her eyes. _Please_.

Just before Ichigo could stamp the lost Hunter's forehead, Azusa found herself swept out from under him. A strong arm had scooped her backwards, then she felt herself being lifted up.

Ichigo swore as he saw the hollow which now held Azusa. It was a rather unremarkable looking one, but it laughed all the same, before quite suddenly biting into the poor girl. She screamed, which served to call more hollows to her. They slipped and swirled around a now giggling Chi, who watched the scene with a dark pride.

Yohko was now at Ichigo's side, eyes full of tears as she watched the monsters devour her partner. She struggled forward, but Ichigo grabbed onto her, pulling the young woman to his chest. "No!"

Yohko gripped the front of Ichigo's gi, pressing her face against his strong chest and salting it with her tears.

When the hollows withdrew, there was a new one in their group. Its body was somewhat amazonian, female with rippling muscles. The remnants of tattered red cloth hid her modesty, and the face over her true face was the skull of a goat, similar to a Devil Hunter's ring.

Ichigo pushed Yohko from him, delicately, and she looked up, to what Azusa now was. Ichigo glared around them. A handful of hollows surrounded them, and all looked hungry to add a couple of exorcists to their dinner plates.

"We have a problem..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part A**  
"The hunters are still going strong." Rukia said, carefully pouring hot green tea into one of the surviving porciline cups for Madoka.

"Yes," Madoka answered, adjusting her position on the blanket she sat on. Rukia was kind enough to forage throughout the ruined house and bring some small comforts back to the hidden shrine room: tea, a box of gingersnaps and some small, fruity candies. "though there have been struggles along the way." Madoka let out a 'humph!' before she continued explaining. "Yohko really should be the 119th."

"Why is that?" Rukia opened the ginger snaps and dunked one into her tea, listening.

"A Devil Hunter must be pure of mind, body and spirit if she is to accept the mantle. My moralless daughter went and got her dumb self pregnant with Yohko before she could finish her training. Luckily, the rules can be a little lax. We Mano girls made them, and we can blur them." the elder woman smirked smugly, before taking up her teacup in her good hand.

"For example, this generation had four hunters in training, Yohko, her cousin, and the two Azusas."

At the mention of Azusa, Madoka once again became somber.

"Mz. Mano, Yohko and Ichigo will find her." Rukia assured her, while reaching out to place her hand on the woman's. Madoka scoffed, ever the strong one, refusing to lose her resolve.

"Just hand me a damn cookie."

Rukia did so.

"And you?" Madoka asked the dark haired girl from around the cookie. "what are you doing here?"

"We were tracking a hollow," Rukia explained. "they're exhibiting new behavior, they don't usually go after the living."

That comment received another grunt from the old woman. Madoka then softened, swallowing more of the hot tea and letting it warm her still stiff but healed body.

"By the way," Madoka began, her eyes large and gazing downward and to the side. "thank you."

"For what?" asked the perplexed Death God.

"For healing me. Yohko's not ready to be on her own yet, especially after the blow tonight brought her. I can't leave her yet. She'll need me more than ever now. So for that I say thank you, Rukia, Death God. I'm indebted to you."

"Indebted? Oh, no. I was just doing-"

"You were not doing your job." Madoka interrupted her. "Death Gods don't get involved in the lives of humans, at least, they're not supposed to." She regarded Rukia, quirking a brow upwards knowingly. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened to you, is it?"

Rukia adverted her own dark eyes and sighed. "No. Not exactly."

"Never mind," said Madoka, mercifully. "It's none of my business, and right now, I'm still too tired to care. Is it safe for me to take a nap?"

"It should be fine." Rukia said. "I don't think there is a threat of concussion, and I'll sit and take watch, in case some hollows try to attack again. Also, someone should be awake when Ichigo and your granddaughter return."

Madoka nodded, setting aside her now empty teacup, and smoothing out her blanket, before laying down on her back and closing her eyes.

**Part B**

"AZUSA!" Yohko screamed at the monstrosity that was once her partner. "FIGHT IT! REMEMBER WHO YOU AR-!" She jumped aside, swinging her blade down as a monster--something the boy with her called a hollow--swiped at her. Deftly, she cleaved a finger from the attacking creature.

Yohko landed within reach of another hollow, and once again she jumped up, landing on the hollow's broad shoulder and carving at it's throat. A spray of acrid blood showered her legs as the hollow toppled over.

Ichigo stepped towards "Azusa", knowing that the only way to free her was to release her to the Soul Society.

A shadow fell over him as a hollow stepped into his path. The boy readied his sword and was about to launch into combat when he saw Yohko run past him and jump at the beast, planting her sword deep into it's chest with a cry filled with anger and loss.

"Yohko!" Ichigo called as his grey eyes widened in shock. "Yohko, stop! Not like this! Yohko!"

Though the hunter was oblivious, a forest of snarled doors of death sprouted up behind her, taking in the fallen hollows into their maw and swallowing them into their own personal Hells. Without a Death God to free them, the hollows effectually died.

"HAAA!" another cry from the mourning hunter as she slashed away at another hollow. Her path was clear, she was aiming for "Azusa". Ichigo took off running after his renegade partner, but Yohko was driven.

_I won't let you live like this, Azusa. I'll free you. It will be alright in a minute._

Finally Yohko had cleaved her way through the cloud of hollows and reached what was once Azusa. Yohko trusted her sword forward, only to have it deflected by her opponent's claws.

Ichigo could only stare, feeling numb at the play before him. So much slaughter, so much destruction. And it was all senseless, a wildly emotional girl brutalizing everything before her and inadvertently unbalancing the worlds. The young man knew the delicate balances were fragile and important, and he knew part of his job was to maintain them, and yet while Ichigo could agree that Yohko and her wrathful grief were the cause, he could not blame her emotions. Ichigo had experienced loss of loved ones before, and he knew how hard a blow it could be.

"Wait..." his mind clicking back to him, Ichigo whirrled, a sharp ring filling the air as is blade touched that of another person's. Chi's dark, fanged grin greeted him, curls of brown falling in her eyes and shadowing them ominously from the boy.

"So," she said. "are you good enough for Yohko? As her best friend, it's my job to judge your worthiness. So let's find out!"

Ichigo pushed his weapon against the girl's, taking a determaned step forward.

"No best friend would do what you've done!"

"You talk like I had a choice." Chi replied. Her tone, however, never hinted at regret or shame or sorrow. The demons, or hollows or whoever, had her completely, and their whim, right down to enunciation, was hers to please.

Ichigo stole a glance behind him, concerned for Yohko, who's back hit the earth hard, causing her body to slide against the dusty ground.

He found himself calling out to her.

Yohko raised her head to look at Ichigo, then back to what was once Azusa.

i _I can't do it. I can't hurt sweet, young Azusa._ /I

Chi broke away, and Ichigo found himself falling forward. His head whipped around to face forward, and he put a hand out to brace himself, flipping head over heals until he was once again on his feet. Pivoting, he faced Chi once again.

"Hang on a second," Ichigo said, taking a step back. "what am I to you? Why are we fighting?"

The young Death God's eyes narrowed and he lowered his chin. This caused shadows to be cast around his eyes, making him seem more sinister to the possessed Chi. Her gaze followed Ichigo's line of sight to the struggling Devil Hunter many yards away. She felt the demon within her shutter in intrigue as a treacherous smile curved on Ichigo's lips.

"I've got a better idea."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part A**

Ichigo stabbed the dead earth with his sword, using the weapon as an armrest as he stared slyly at the possessed young lady before him. "Why are we fighting?" he asked. "Think about it. Really think. I'm no-body. I'm helping Yohko because it's convenient. Our paths crossed. But I'm not a demon hunter. I'm a Death God. I hunt Hollows, evil spirits."

Chi let our a low growl of impatience. "Get to your point, boy."

Ichigo's half moon grin grew, "with pleasure. Your enemy is Yohko, not me. And right now, your enemy is occupied with a Hollow of her friend."

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well," Ichigo began with a brief exhale of exasperation. "if Yohko were my enemy, I'd take her down when her back is turned. Attack while she's distracted."

Chi stole a glance at Yohko and the Hollow who swiped at the hunter and slashed her dress.

"As for me," The Death God continued. "I'd be out of your hair."

Chi's dead eyes stared hatefully at the boy, "How do I know you won't attack me?"

"You don't," he confessed. "It's a chance you have to take. But haven't you always wanted to just shut that stupid valley-girl voice up? Admit it."

"Heh," Chi's lips quirked into a lopsided, toothy smirk of the devil. She turned, running at Yohko, sword held up high with two hands.

"What," Yohko ducked under another cruel claw, looking at the direction of a growing keen, she raised her sword just soon enough to avoid being beheaded. "CHI?!"

Yohko leaned to the side as the Hollow lashed at her again, and she grabbed it's wrist as it passed her by. Using the momentum, she used the Hollow's own fist to deflect Chi's following swing.

"Where's Ichigo?"

"Typical Yohko," mocked Chi, pausing in her attacks to goad the hunter. "always thinking about boys."

"What do you mean," Yohko asked, once again deflecting a swipe from the hollow, while keeping her eyes on Chi for the most part.

"I mean you couldn't focus on shit if there was a cock in the room, you silly girl."

"It's the demons making you say that," Yohko said, her battle stance slacking and her eyes growing a little shiny with hurt.

"puh, I've always wanted to tell you that, I was just too nice to say so before."

"Chi..."

"I mean, really. I'd call you a slut but you've never been with a guy. Sixteen and still a virgin. Is it because you're a freeze? Or because no-one wants you?" Chi punctuated the scathing question with a cruel laugh.

**Part B**

The Hollow's hiss cut through the taunting laughter as it once again lunged at it's prey. Yohko twisted to meet it and her blade clashed yet again against claws. She back-flipped, landing near Chi and leveled the girl to the ground with a leg sweep. "STOP IT!"

Chi shot her own legs out and hit Yohko in the lower stomach, causing her to double over. Chi followed it up with an upward fist to the jaw. Yohko, disoriented, spun on her feet, the world around her a blur, clouded by tears she didn't even notice she was shedding.

Her head jerked back as Chi grabbed Yohko's pigtails and pulled, causing Yohko's feet to give way. Yohko's rear and back hit the rocky dirt hard and she yelped. The Hollow let our a growl that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, as it plunged it's spear-like claws.

The chill of cold moving air brushed against Yohko's face as a blade flashed it's arch before her nose. A spray of blood spattered the girl as the claw was severed from the arm.

Ichigo kicked the Hollow in the face hard, causing a hairline crack in the cow-like skull mask. Yohko scrambled away from the fight and and rose to her feet, turning to meet Chi. Once again she felt the warmth and strength of Ichigo's back against her own svelte one.

Chi smirked, flicking her wrist and holding her sword outright. Yohko did not look away.

"I knew your boyfriend couldn't be trusted to hang back," Chi chortled.

"Stop calling him that!" Yohko blanched.

"I'm sure your two would make such cute kids."

"Shut her up, will ya?" Ichigo barked, before pushing himself at the Hollow.

"Yeah Yohko," She kept teasing. "Shut me up."

Yohko let out a roar of frustration as she launched at Chi, the clang of steel against steel once again ringing loudly in her ears.

"Why are you doing this, Chi?!" the hunter screamed in desperation to reach her friends sense of being.

"Chi's not in right now."

Another roar from Yohko, and once again she tried to trap her possessed friend with a talisman.

Once again it was avoided by Chi, with a spin, until a strong, heated pain pierced her belly. Chi was silent and still, only to break that effect moments later with a choak, blood spilling over her lower lip and dripping off her chin. Yohko was stunned, shivvering and holding the handle of her blade in a death-grip. Her wide eyes were fixated on the spot where her sword disappeared into Chi, buried into her flesh and letting a blossom of blood leech into her cloths.

"Ch-..." Yohko couldn't finish speaking the name.

Yet again, and for what Yohko feared would be the last time, Chi smiled. This time it was not the twisted smile of a possessed girl, but the bright, familiar smile of her best friend.

"I..."

"CHI!" Yohko finally released her sword, which was still embedded into her friend, and rushed to Chi, throwing her arms around her schoolmate's shoulders. "No. Chi..."

"I knew... You were a good hunter. The best there is."

"NO," Yohko insisted frantically. "No, Chi! Chi, we'll heal you- I'll use the ri-...Chi?"

Chikako Ogawa, Number 1 Devil Hunter Manager, fell limp and lifeless in her best friend's embrace.

Yohko's knees bruised as they hit the earth, The weight of Chi's body, the severity of the situation and exhaustion of the fights finally catching up to Yohko and making her collapse. She was barely aware of Ichigo's shadow casting over her.

"...Azusa?" Yohko asked wearily.

"Don't worry," Ichigo answered. "I took care of it. Her soul is free and in the Soul Society."

"Oh," She replied dumbly. Slowly, she lifted her head like it was a dead weight, her brown eyes clouded and dull as she looked up at Ichigo.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part A  
**Ichigo slowly lead Yohko towards home. Rain was pounding down like angry needles on their skin, and Yohko's tears mixed with the chilly water. She shivered under Ichigo's protective arm, numbly walking at his side, a hand clenching his black gi's fabric.

The young man could not bare to look at her, she was positively pathetic looking; rain, mud and blood matted into her brown pigtails, scrapes, cuts and bruises doled out unevenly over her skin. Her dress was slashed haphazardly, and almost indecent, especially when a bitting wind blew. Yohko had sense enough to cover herself though.

"I never got to say good-bye." Ichigo heard her rasp, weakly.

"Don't feel bad," he assured her. "Azusa didn't feel any pain going to the Soul Society."

"How do you know?" Yohko asked forcefully, brown eyes glistening with tears.

"It's my job," he answered, swallowing down annoyance. Yohko was grieving, in pain, Ichigo understood how hard that could be, and so he was patient. "She's not suffering in the form of a hollow anymore, either." he added.

Yohko cast her eyes on the shining concrete. "No. I guess you're right." Her lower lip began to quiver though, as once again Yohko's mind replayed the nights events. A new batch of sobs wracked at her busty chest.

Ichigo searched his mind for some way to comfort the poor girl. "C'mon," he said finally, directing her as he walked. "Let's get Rukia and your grandmother and you two can stay with us for the night. We'll get you some food and a shower. You can't stay at your place."

Yohko just nodded weakly. The pair walked along the puddle laden streets in silence, before Yohko glanced up at her company.

"Ichigo? Thank you."

He just squeezed her shoulder in response.

"So," the girl began a new topic, wiping her nose on her bare and bruised arm. "Is Rukia your girlfriend?"

"What?" Ichigo jumped back, looking quite aghast at that question. "I really don't think now's the right time to talk about stuff like that!"

"I need a distraction," Yohko insisted. "So, are you two dating?"

Ichigo exhaled in defeat. "No," he answered gruffly. "she's a friend from school, and a teacher. It's a long story, let's just say she's teaching me to be a full Soul Reaper."

"Oh. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"How come?" Yohko persisted. "You'd make a good boyfriend. You're brave, and fight for your friends, you're giving, you share, you make me feel safe..." Yohko realized how this little tangent was beginning to sound and she bit her tongue, blushing slightly. "you know...Girls like those sorts of things."

"I don't have time," Ichigo answered simply. "The girls at school never interested me, either."

"Yeah," Yohko muttered. "The boys in school wouldn't give me the time of day. Except for Osamu, but I've known him since we were young and it would just be too weird," a sigh. "I guess I'm just unlucky in love."

Ichigo said nothing, what could be said?

Soon, the pair reached the destroyed Mano house and crept back into the hidden shrine room.

Rukia was gathering some scrolls and texts, and anything that Madoka told her was important, magical, or of historical significance. The old woman broke mid-sentence when Ichigo and Yohko arrived.

"Yohko! Where's Azusa?"

**Part B**

"You look awful," Rukia said, placing some pictures of past hunters in a suitcase, eyes on the battle-damaged pair.  
"Thanks a lot," snapped Ichigo, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Grandma," Yohko began. "Azusa... we... We couldn't save her. The demons, or hollows or whatever, they got her."

"They possessed Yohko's friend, Chi. Both have been sent to the Soul Society. Rukia, they can't stay here. They should come with us."

Rukia nodded, an action which Madoka mimicked, mind working through the saddening news of Azusa's loss.

"I'm gonna go..." Yohko spoke distractedly, almost lost. "Get some cloths to bring with me." She turned and disappeared from the hidden room.

Ichigo finally indulged in his own exhaustion, back leaning against a wall. "Rukia, the Hollows are teaming up with demons."

"Any idea why?" Rukia asked.

"No. Chi didn't say anything. She just provoked Yohko with gossip. Kid's stuff."

Yohko returned, changed into clean cloths, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She starred at the three, eyes still red and ragged from her spent tears. She didn't bother to brush her hair, and it was still tangled with grime.

"I guess we're ready then." Madoka said, rising to her feet before Rukia offered her arm for support. At first Madoka declined, pride was always her folly. Yet she saw the wisdom in Rukia's gesture and took up the offer.

The motley crew left the house sullenly.

Karakura Town was comfortably silent this late into the night. None of the group were interested in any excitement coming there way, and the stillness was welcomed. There was no idle chatter as the four made their way, no questions asked, no tales told. They merely walked.

Unexpectedly, Ichigo felt his heart seem to drop into his stomach, and he bolted ahead. Left behind, the trio looked to the distance, to see smoke curling up to the sky, past the rooftops of the neighbourhood.

"Here, take Madoka," Rukia passed the elderly woman to Yohko, before sprinting after Ichigo.

Yohko, Madoka resting her weight on her arm, tried to follow as quickly as she could.

They soon rounded the corner, to see the Kurosaki house in flames.

Ichigo's family, however, were not burning. Instead, they lay upon the grassy lawn, stained crimson with their blood. Yohko gasped as she realized that they were arranged just as her own family was: foot to foot, arm to arm, lit candles obscenely protruding out of private orifices, entrails piled in the center of the human carcass sculpture.

"Th-...there's two of you." Yohko stuttered quietly, pointing to Kon's fallen body.

Rukia hesitated, before she dared to touch Ichigo, gripping his forearm.

"C'mon," she demanded. "It's not safe here. We'll go to Urahara's."

"What's that?" Madoka asked, pointing to the limestone wall that served as the houses fence. Running down the pale surface were odd marks of chicken scratch mixed with occult looking symbols. Tastelessly, they were painted on the wall with blood. Rukia furrowed her brow, quickly pulling out her cellphone. Yohko could hear the audible click sound as the young woman snapped a picture, then re-pocketed the phone.

"Now, let's go!" Rukia commanded again, pulling Ichigo as she began to run from the scene.

The four ran, bathed in silver of moonlight, and gold of firelight, pretty silhouettes if not for the horror that seemed to bind them all. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Part A**

Ichigo walked with is head low. His eyes were shadowed, seemingly empty voids which hid his true feelings and thoughts. Rukia knew enough not to disturb him, and Yohko along with her grandmother, instinctively let him be.

He was too lost in his internal mourning to even think about the problems resulting from Kon's death. He didn't even realize that he was effectively stuck as a Soul Reaper.

It was early dawn when they arrived at Urahara's shop, the sun just cresting over the horizon, striking it with a sharp golden glow. Rukia stepped forward and rapped her knuckles on the front door.

"It's early, yet," Madoka commented.

"They'll be up." assured Rukia, pausing a few moments before knocking again.

With a creak of un-oiled joints, the door opened, revealing a somewhat quaint shop. The walls were covered in shelves that displayed colourful candies and sweet little treats. Yohko looked around as the group stepped inside, and she almost found it within herself to smile.

"Thank you, Ururu." Rukia said as a little girl in pigtails shut the door behind them. "Is Urahara awake?"

The girl nodded, "I will tell him you're here," with that, she disappeared deeper into the shop.

Madoka explored the shop casually, and Rukia stood in wait. Yohko noticed Ichigo standing in a shadowed corner, face to the walls and back to the world. Quietly she walked over to him.

"Ichigo-" she began, but the young and hurt man cut her off with a sharp tone.

"Don't," he warned. Obediently, Yohko backed away.

Rukia noticed all this in her peripheral vision, but said nothing.

A moment later, the crisp sound of clogs hitting hardwood floor resonated in the room, and a man in light robes and a striped bucket hat entered.

"Visitors," he said. "I guess my shop has become a refugee camp now?"

Rukia pushed from the wall upon which she was leaning, and walked up to the man.

"Urahara," she began. "This is Madoka and Yohko, of the Mano family. Devil hunters."

Urahara looked at the two unfamiliar women from under the brim of his hat. "Those are things you don't see every day."

"Hollows attacked their family," Rukia told him. "They've also teamed up with demons. They set up traps for Yohko, taking her friend hostage. While Ichigo and Yohko tried to rescue her, they..." Rukia fell silent, and Ichigo's shoulders hunched heavily.

"They slaughtered my family," Ichigo said in a soft, but troublingly dark voice.

"We didn't have anywhere else to go," Yohko told Urahara quietly.

Urahara leaned heavily on his cane as he thought. This was unusual behavior for hollows, to be sure. He shook himself out of his reverie a moment later. "Ururu," he called, and the little girl came shuffling in. "Ready a shower for Yohko, and tell Tessai to make some tea and breakfast for our visitors."

Ururu nodded and bowed politely to Yohko. "Come with me, Ms. Mano," she said, and Yohko followed her, casting a backward glance at Ichigo as they left.

"Tell me everything," Urahara said.

**Part B**

Yohko, now fresh and clean, joined Ichigo in a small room. She could hear the murmurs of Urahara, Rukia and her grandmother conversing down the hall. A pot of rice, a steaming teapot, cups and plates were laid out on a mat on the floor. Ichigo sat over a cup, slouching and brooding. Yohko settled on the floor across from him, opening the pot and scooping some rice into a bowl.

"Smells good," she said, testing the waters. "Have you already eaten?" When Yohko received no answer, she began to eat her rice in a subdued manner.

Time past uncomfortably as Yohko ate breakfast, Ichigo's eyes constantly hidden behind a mask of darkness.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry for your loss." Yohko said, extending a compassionate hand to touch his own.

"Why?" he said, grip on his steaming teacup tightening. Yohko noticed his knuckles were turning pale with tension. "It's kind of your fault, anyway."

"What?" cried Yohko.

Ichigo's head shot up, his cold eyes starring at her with a level sort of rage, focused and deliberate.

"You said that if we fight, if we take on the burden, my family wouldn't have to." he yelled, pointing an accusing finger towards the girl. "And look what happened!"

"Ichigo, how could I have possibly known that-..." but he cut her off.

"And now they're dead! All because some demons have a plan and-"

Finally, Yohko put her porcelain bowl down with a firm clatter.

"You're not the only one who's lost people they love!" Yohko screamed back at him with hot tears in her brown eyes.

They were both standing now, fists clenched and stance firm, glaring at one another in misdirected anger.

"You're pissed off," Yohko told him. "I get that, I do. But don't take it out on me. I didn't do anything. Use it against the monsters that are doing this to you... to us."

"Ms. Mano is right, Ichigo," Urahara stated from his spot in the doorway. Madoka and Rukia were behind him, peering into the room. "This whole thing goes deeper than you, either of you, know." He stepped into the room, his easygoing aura clearing the room of the tenseness, if only a little bit. Yohko eased her battle stance and Ichigo commandedly snapped to attention. "Madoka and I've been trying to translate the text in the picture on Rukia's camera phone."

"And?" Ichigo quarried, impatiently.

"It's unlike any dialect I have ever come across. A bizzarr hybrid of both Hollow and demon. The format is ancient, predating even the Soul Society." Uruhara stroked his stubbly chin, and smirked ever so lightly. Apparently he enjoyed a mystery such as this.

"But this much is certain," Urahara said in almost a prophetic voice. "you two are irrevocably tied to whatever those words say. And, to each other." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
**Part A**  
The five of them, Yohko and her grandmother, Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara all sat on the floor around the now cold rice and no longer steaming tea. Together they stared at print outs of the images from Rukia's phone, trying to decipher them. While Yohko looked her print out over, Ururu braided the hunter's hair into pig tails.

"We've been able to translate the general message behind some of it," said Urahara. "Something about hunters and hollows, death and protection, and a key."

"What could that all possibly mean?" Yohko asked.

"It doesn't matter what it means," Ichigo said irritably. "What matters is that we find the Hollows that got my family, and send them to Hell." Under the smooth skin of his narrow jaw, Yohko could see that he was grinding his teeth.

Rukia sighed. "I think that's enough for today. Ururu, are our beds ready?"  
The little girl nodded. "Mz. Mano and Rukia will have one room, Ichigo will have a room of his own in here, and Yohko will stay with me."

"Then let's quit for the night." Madoka croaked with a wide yawn, shuffling to her feet with a groan. The group followed Madoka's example, and left Ichigo to himself, all except for Yohko.

"Ichigo?" She asked quietly.

"What is it?" He answered quietly, brashly, his back turned towards the young woman.

"Thank you." Before Ichigo could question her, Yohko continued. "Thank you for having my back earlier. Thank you for keeping me from going off the deep end after Azusa was lost. If I could have done the same for you, I would have."

Ichigo just muttered something unintelligible in reply, but soon he felt slender, feminine but surprisingly strong hands on his tense shoulders. Yohko's fingers began to massage the muscles, working out the knots and stress. Ichigo slowly relented, letting his kinks loosen and uncramp. Yohko's hands were firm but gentle as they coaxed out his pain, and her breasts were soft enough to rest his head on, which Ichigo did.

Yohko blushed as Ichigo rested his head against her chest. She had never allowed a boy to do such a thing before, let alone one so harsh and unpredictable as Ichigo, but with his eyes closed and breathing even, he seemed calm, serene, and comfortable. What the boy needed right now was for someone to hold him.

Yohko smelled clean, fresh, like talcum powder. Ichigo let the scent flow through his mind and he drifted easily in a place between awake and asleep. The rhythm off Yohko's breathing beneath his head and the steadfast beat of her heart were a comfort. It all reminded him of how he used to fall asleep on his mother's chest after waking from a nightmare. She would wrap her slender arms around him, like Yohko was doing now, and Ichigo would listen to her steady breathing and the strong beat of her heart.

Now Ichigo looked up at the girl, who smiled softly down at him, not in happiness, but for comfort. Ichigo starred up at Yohko for long, silent minutes in the darkness of the room, before sitting up and facing her. Yohko's smile faded as Ichigo's stormy gaze bore into her. She had to resist the urge to look away or squirm, nor did she really have the opportunity after Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders. Yohko did not have time to question what was happening before Ichigo pulled her small body to him, arms wrapping around the young woman, hugging her to his strong chest. Ichigo buried is nose and brow against the top of Yohko's head, while she found her temple snuggled just under his collar bone. He was trembling ever so slightly.

**Part B**  
Yohko could feel her heart begin to speed up beneath her ribs, while she could hear the same reaction from Ichigo's own heart. His muscular arms continued to embrace the young hunter, and Yohko made no effort to escape from this moment. She let it be up to Ichigo how long the moment would last.

Secure with his thoughts and memories, Ichigo slowly withdrew, releasing Yohko from his hold and looking down calmly at her. He combed his fingers through a brown ponytail.

"I, um," Ichigo began. "I needed that."

"I wanted to relax you." Yohko said. "You look like you haven't relaxed in a long time."

"Yeah, well, thanks." Ichigo answered.

Yohko's eyes cast to the side, where Ichigo was still fingering her hair. It was an oddly tender action, and it made Yohko feel a little tingle under her skin and in her belly. The feeling made her blush again, which was hidden by the darkness. Ichigo could feel a new kind of tension in the room, one of both need and awkwardness. Yohko could feel it too, the sort of feeling she felt when Osamu was possessed, the desire she felt for any number of guys at her school. But this was different; Ichigo was tough, strong, almost forbidden and definitely dangerous. Any crush that might be budding within her, she thought wise to quell it now, before things got out of hand.

"I'd b-better go to my room..." Yohko stammered.

"I was going to say the same thing." Ichigo agreed quickly.

"Yeah."

"Good idea."

"It's late."

"We'll feel better in the morning."

"After a good night's sleep!"

"Right."

"So!"

"So goodnight, Yohko."

"Goodnight, Ichigo!"

Yohko breathed a sigh of self satisfaction as she turned away from Ichigo, pleased that the situation was diffused with only a small amount of awkwardness.

On impulse, Ichigo grabbed Yohko's arm by its dainty wrist, suddenly feeling a powerful refusal to let her go. The young man just could not see her leave, and he pulled her back to him sharply. Yohko spun on her toes to face Ichigo, and once again found her front pressed against his. His palm cradled the back of her neck before she could question it, and then the young Soul Reaper took the Devil Hunter's lips with his own.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part A**  
Yohko had never been kissed like this before. It was always tender, careing, even if it was a possessed lover kissing her. This was forceful, raw, what it lacked in style it made up for in passion. As Ichigo sucked on her lip, she felt weak and awkwardly attempted to follow his lead. All the dreaming and practice in the world could not prepare her for this.

Ichigo's mouth was hot against Yohko's as he opened it and slipped his tongue in between her lips. She met his advances with a blush, rubbing her tongue against his, feeling the warmth and texture. His was almost attacking her mouth, but her own caressed its contours softly, as if massaging away the pain from a weary samurai. Ichigo stepped forward, causing Yohko to step back. He stepped forward again, and she back again. They repeated these steps until the young woman gave a muffled cry against Ichigo's seeking tongue, her back having hit the wall with a quiet thud.

Yohko was pressed against the wall, but not pinned. Her arms rested loose at her sides and for want to do, she snaked them around Ichigo's chest, under his gi which he still wore. His skin was feverish, and she noticed the paradox of his sculpted back muscles versus the silkiness of the reaper garb.

Ichigo took Yohko's invasive hands as permission to let his own fingers explore her body. She was muscley in the hips and thighs, her stomach flat and toned. His hand traced her neck, her shoulder, her arm, coming up her hip, her side…

The arm holes of Yohko's striped nightwear were wide, and showed the side of her bosom, which the boy cupped. Yohko gasped. Ichigo pressed his thumb gently against her nipple; Yohko moaned.

This reaction spurred the reaper onward and he broke the kiss, inciting a disappointed whimper from the hunter which turned into another pleasured sound as he scratched his teeth along her neck, running his mouth along the shapes and smoothness of her skin. He could feel her pulse under his lips and it maddened him.

Yohko was panting heavily now, a toned leg cradling Ichigo's hip, her calf rubbing his rear. He was taut and strained now, she could feel it, and he pressed his hips against her to show her just how aroused he was. The only thing keeping them apart was several layers of clothing.

Yohko was tepid and feeling very comfortable in her own skin, shifting in such ways that accented her femininity. Deep within her body, Yohko could feel an ache, something empty crying out to be met, to be touched. She yearned for Ichigo, not just any guy but truly _Ichigo_. She pulled him closer to her.

Ichigo curled his fingers around the bottom of the girl's shirt and-…

"Wait!" Yohko breathed, eyes snapping open, fingers pressing into Ichigo's back, calf muscle calming. "We can't."

"Why not?" he asked, looking down at her, his grey eyes still holding a tempest of lust in them.

"I must remain a vir-… pure of body and mind-… until I complete my training," Yohko explained, guilt lacing her voice. "Otherwise I will lose my powers."

He stepped out from the girl's embrace, breathing heavily, calming himself. He nodded a bit disjointedly. "We need all the power we have to fight these demons and avenge my-…our families."

"Ichigo," Yohko held her ringed had to him. "That doesn't mean we can't touch at all."

**Part B**  
Madoka was the first one awake. First thing she did after her morning exercises was tiptoe into Ururu's room to wake Yohko for the morning. She was displeased not to find Yohko in her temporary bed.

She was even more displeased when she did find Yohko, curled up around Ichigo, who was not wearing his top.  
Her chest was to his bare back, their feet intertwined at the ankles.

Seething and disgusted, Madoka grabbed Yohko by the pigtails and yanked her from Ichigo and from sleep. The younger woman yelped and Ichigo awoke with a start, flipping to his feet and reaching out to Madoka's hostage.

"What the hell were you two doing?!" Madoka demanded, holding a squirming Yohko in a headlock

"Nothingggk!" Choked Yohko.

"We didn't do anything!" Ichigo insisted.

"Huh, right. You just like your mother huh? A shameless Jezebel eager to make it with the first incubus you see?"

"You're crazy!" Ichigo yelled.

By now, everyone had been awakened by the drama and had come to see what the fuss was.

"Grand-mo-THER!" Barked Yohko, freeing herself from the headlock. "We just kissed, that's all."

"Yohko told me about the pureness thing." Ichigo said, using elusive phrasing as to not embarrass Yohko too badly. "We just kissed and held each other. Honestly."

Uruhara interrupted. "Mz. Mano, I know this boy really well. If nothing happened, then nothing happened." He stepped into the room, walking over to Ichigo and gently clapping him on the shoulder, his beady eyes looking at Madoka from beyond a mess of dirty blonde bangs. "And I'm sure you trust your girl as much as I trust my boy?" He smiled.

Madoka growled, crossing her arms over her chest. She lofted her head with pride, before glaring at Ichigo, stabbing a finger into his bare chest, repeatedly. "Keep it in your pants, buddy. She's got too much potential to screw it all away on some pointy, strawberry haired ronin wannabe. C'mon Yohko!"

"Where are we going, grandmother?" Yohko asked, following Madoka from the room.

"You're having a shower," Madoka commanded. "You're dirty."

As Madoka and Yohko made their way to the bathroom, the crowd dispursed.

"The beauty of young love." Commented Tessai.

Rukia gave a questioning look at Ichigo, but said nothing, choosing to return to her room and ready herself for the day.

The kids began their chores

"Ichigo," Urahara said, looking down at the boy. He gave a thin Cheshire grin, giving the young man a brotherly slap on the back. "Good job." With that, he left Ichigo alone in his room.  
"Nothing happened!" Ichigo yelled into the empty room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part A**  
"What the hell are you thinking!" Roared Madoka as she shoved Yohko into the bathroom and slid the rice paper door shut. Yohko turned away from her grandmother as she pulled her nightshirt up over her head and off. "Come clean yourself off." Madoka commenced turning the faucet on and filling the bath tub.

"Nothing happened, Grandma," Yohko told her in a whine. "I promise. Ichigo's a good guy."

But Madoka would have none of it. "Just like your mother, huh?" She turned on Yohko, pointing an accusing finger. "Is _that _what you want to be like? Pregnant at sixteen with no one to take of you or this world? A shameless whore like Sayoko!"

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" Yohko screamed back, tears burning her vision. "Did you ever think for a second that maybe she was like that to get away from you? Maybe she found love and want and acceptance with those guys! Warmth! Something_ you_ never gave to her!"

"Watch your mouth!" demanded Madoka, and she slapped Yohko across the face, causing her to stumble back. The tub caught the back of her legs and she tripped, falling backwards into the steaming water, which splashed up and out of the tub, soaking the hard wood floor.  
Yohko cradled her cheek with her palm, sniffling and sobbing quietly to herself.  
Madoka turned her back to Yohko, and headed out of the room, muttering angrily under her breath.  
Yohko just sank back into the tub and continued sobbing.

* * *

Tatsuki Arisawa was leisurely rubbing a towel against her dark, spiky hair, drying it from her recent shower. She sipped at a glass of juice as she glanced at the clock by her bed. Time enough for a quick breakfast before school. Tatsuki jogged down the steps two at a time, making a bee-line for the kitchen and fetching herself some cereal. She noticed with disinterest that her parents were watching the television. Going through the motions of making breakfast when the program shifted to a news update.

"Tragedy has struck Karakura Town when a simple family was slaughtered in their home late last night. Police discovered the father, son and two young daughters all butchered and left in obscene positions in their front yard. Reports say that strange phrases were written in the victims blood, possibly hinting to an occult or satanic ritual slaughter. Could this be some sort of human sacrifice, similar to the ones in England years back?"

The young woman turned to look at the screen, crunching puffed rice with her teeth as the broadcast continued.

"Police have identified the victims as Isshin Kurosaki, and his children. There are few clues, and no suspects at this time."

The chilly bowl slipped from Tatsuki's hand as she starred at the television; she remained transfixed even as the bowl shattered against the tiled floor, and cold milk splashed against her shins.

**Part B**  
Madoka, simmering with rage at the irresponsible behavior, walked down the street in the morning sun. She could barely contain her rage and just kept spewing ire at the air.

"Damn that girl. Peh. I wonder where there's a shrine around this place. A little prayer might go a long way."

Just then, Madoka heard a scream.

She ran towards the sound, and rounding the street corner, she came upon two girls. One was cradling the other in her lap, and they were sitting in a pool of blood.

"Th-...the school!"

Madoka's face hardened. "Where's the school?"

The girl pointed a trembling, bloody hand and the women darted down the road. She ran about a block and a half before she slid to a stop, her eyes wide at the ruined building, blood splashed on broken windows and smoke seeping through the cracks of the walls. Madoka did not hesitate to push through the doors, forcing herself to pass the wounded and crying students. Where was the demon? IWhere/I?

HR  
Tatsuki ran down the road towards the school as fast as she could, tears blurring the scenery that passed as she kept going. Ichigo was gone? Dead?_ Murdered_? She had to tell Orihime before someone else did. Tatsuki knew she could ease the blow the best. Her lungs burned from the stress, the emotional weight. She had to find Orihime first!

She skid, then stumbled as she saw the state of the school.

"ORIHIME!" Tatsuki dove towards the school, towards the mouth of Hell.

Towards her best friend.

She vaulted over the fallen kids, faces she barely knew and voices that usually giggled and gossiped now screaming in fear and pain. She clambered over fallen, dented lockers, she screamed out Orihime's name.

"Ahh!" Tatsuki ducked as a broken body was flung out of a class room and smashed against a wall. She brought he hands up to protect her head, and felt drops of blood kiss her knuckles. She knew without having to look that it was not Orihime.

When she turned the corner into her classroom, Tatsuki feared what she would see.

The room was in shambles, walls painted in a stark red colour, bodies all askew on the floor, and the back wall blown out, letting in a cold morning breeze. In the middle of it all floated the body of a girl, hovering effortlessly, her copper coloured hair streaming in the wind down her back and around her arms. The collar of her top was torn, revealing ample cleavage, her skirt hung low on her hips.

"Ori-..." gasped Tatsuki.

"Demon!"

"Demon?" Tatsuki turned to see a short old woman standing in the doorway just behind her. "Who are you?"

"Get down!" Ordered Madoka, flicking her wrist and throwing out a protective paper. It stuck to the demon's forehead. Tatsuki had cover her ears against it's horrific scream.

When the noise died down, Tatsuki once again found herself able to speak. "Don't hurt the girl!" Her eyes refocused and an image began to emerge. Orihime was not floating, but rather being held up in the air by some giant creature. Now that she had a visible target, Tatsuki sneered a wolfish smile, and then lunged for the beast.

It pointed it's great head at the oncoming girl, a huge, quaking sound ripping from his vocal chords, forcing Tatsuki to fly through the broken wall and into naked air. She inhaled before feeling herself fall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part A**  
Madoka plowed through the ruined classroom, jumping from the room right after Tatsuki. She streamlined her little body, managing to reach the student before she hit the ground. Madoka grabbed her, pointed her palm to the ground and blasted energy toward the earth below. It was just enough resistance to slow their descent. Madoka landed in a roll, and the pair rose to their feet. They looked up at the hole in the wall.

"Are you all right?" Madoka asked.

"Orihime," Tatsuki said. "We have to help her!" She grabbed onto Madoka's sleeve to convey the sense of urgency.

"We will," Madoka assured her. "Let's get back up there." They ran back into the school.

"Who are you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Madoka Mano. I'm a Devil hunter. Your friend is in the clutches of something called a Hollow."

Tatsuki could have asked questions and maybe she should have. But Orihime and her well being was all that filled her mind right now. "Not for long."

The girl pushed herself to run faster, once again entering the classroom. Orihime was held up even higher now, above the monster's head. Tatsuki planted her feet and balled her hands into fists.

"You wanna take that girl, you have to go through me first."

* * *

  
There was a knock on the bathroom door, and the faint shadow of a little girl could be seen past the rice paper.

"Miss Yohko?" Ururu said softly as she pulled the door open. "I brought you fresh towels and clothes." She stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and leaving the items on the floor by the tub. They were primly folded into perfect squares. Yohko's panties and bra rested on the top of the heap.

"Are you ok?" the little girl asked, concern for Yohko apparent in her huge and sad looking blue eyes. "You look as if you've been crying."

"Oh," Yohko sounded congested. "I'm alright, Ururu. Just fighting with Grandma again. We do it all the time." Yohko forced a smile on her face. "Like you and Jinta I bet."

"No, we don't fight like that. Yours was so...frightening." She brought her fists to her chin, shyly.

"It's nothing, really." Yohko sniffed. "Hey, thanks for the clothes."

"Miss Yohko?"

"Yes?"

"You're not mad at Ichigo, are you? I like you both and I don't want you two to fight. And he needs friends right now."

Yohko was shocked. "Of course I'm not mad at Ichigo. Ururu it's...complicated." She placed her hand on Ururu's little one, warm water steaming off Yohko's skin and dampening the little girl's knuckles. "But I think you should know that I think Ichigo is really great. I actually think he's pretty cool." She smiled. "And if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll let you in on a little secret."

Ururu's eyes got even bigger. "I promise I won't tell."

"Well alright." Yohko scooted closer to the girl, water sloshing gently with her movement. "I have a little crush on him."  
**Part B**  
Tatsuki glared at the monster as she cradled her arm, pressing against the bloody gash in her bicep. The monster's bulbous, skeletal head wobbled on it's neck as he turned to face the women. It's mouth was a death-grin of perfect white teeth. It's tongue darted out, running down Orihime's body, sure that would provoke Tatsuki. He was right.

Tatsuki roared and vaulted herself at the monster, fists balled and ready to strike. It swatted at her but she managed to dodge each oncoming blow. With each dodge however, she lost some of her momentum. With another yell, she drove her fist into the monster's thigh.

"What are you doing?" Madoka demanded. She looked around for anything that might work for a weapon, her gaze fell on the teacher's pointer-stick. She dove under the teacher's desk and snatched it from the metal sill under the chalk-bored on which the chalk and erasers rested. She jumped onto the desk, scattering papers and folders under her feet. Madoka watched Tatsuki struggle and waited for an opening. Finally she spotted it when the hollow turned away from Madoka entirely. She jumped into the air and landed on it's back.

Tatsuki barely hesitated as she wondered what the old woman was up to. She continued to pound and kick at the monster, now focusing on merely distracting it.

Madoka scaled the beast until she was half-standing, half riding on it's shoulders. She hefted the pointer high in both hands and like pushing a key into a lock, plunged the end of the pointer into the monster's eye.

The Hollow screamed and thrashed around, it's free hand clawing at it's wounded face. In it's pain he tightened his fist around Orihime and even over the ruckus the creature was making, Tatsuki could hear a bone snap. The sound, the knowledge, it brought her to a point pure rage. She grabbed a ruined desk and hurled it high at the monster. The desk crashed into it's face at an angle and caught onto the protruding pointer, causing it to shift awkwardly.

As the wound was forced open, blood and viscera began to flow from the ruined eye. It tried to wipe it with the back of a hand but that only compounded the agony. Tatsuki took a chance and began to scale the Hollow. She moved as quick as she could so that it could not get a bead on her as she struggled to get to Orihime. She climbed up a leg, up the side. It's ribs made perfect hand-holds for her. She shimmied across it's chest then leaped to the arm. Tatsuki grabbed it's lower arm in a bear-hug then kicked up to wrap her strong legs around it too. The Hollow waved it's arm in anger and frustration in an effort to rid itself of the little insect that was the dark haired girl.

Tatsuki reached out to Orihime, straining her arm as far as she could. Her fingertips caught the hem of her friend's white sleeve.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki cried out, inching forward.

Orihime stirred, her grey eyes fluttering open. When Tatsuki saw her own reflection in her friends' eyes, she smiled and nearly forgot where she was.

"wh-..." Orihime blinked in confusion and then gasped, recoiling in the pain of a broken rib.

To buy the two girls more time, Madoka, still perched on the Hollow's shoulders, grabbed the pointed and stirred it around forcefully, the world's angriest Cookin' Mama.

Agonized, the Hollow stumbled as pain spiked through it's skull. It fell onto it's knees, the force of his landing knocking Tatsuki from his forearm. She landed in a pile of debris and scrambled to her feet. Once again she reached out, and ensnared Orihime's slender wrist in her hands. Just then there was a terrible ripping sound and large wings sprouted from the creature's back.

Tatsuki gasped as the Hollow ran towards the broken wall. In an effort to hold on to her dear friend, her nails cut red paths down Orihime's arm and trailed down her hand. Tatsuki could feel her feet lift from the ground as the monster took off, winging into the air. He waved his arm, whipping the dark haired girl into a wall. Dazed, Tatsuki lost the grasp on Orihime and fell once again into the rubble. She rolled onto her front and crawled across the broken classroom, reaching out to the retreating form, willing herself to get hold of her abducted friend.

Tatsuki screamed out the red-heads name, a cry carried in the wake of demon wings.

A/N: Wow, it's been two years since I updated this thing. Why? because, well, I was working on some original fiction and I became enamoured with a new 'ship. But moronqueen inspired me to pick this thing back up. So, there we go.


End file.
